HPCR36
The Crying Heart! Hinata Stops Being Cheerful? (泣いて心！日向は陽気であることを停止しますか？''Naite kokoro! Hinata wa yōkidearu koto o teishi shimasu ka?) is the thirty-sixth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 85th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hinata's sadness. Plot Hinata is telling some jokes at Flora Academy again, and makes everyone laugh. However, one of the students thinks that Hinata is becoming annoying, so she tells Hinata to stop joking around and be serious. Hinata is hurt, and shocks Hanae by saying that she will never smile again. How can the Cures help Hinata, and get her to smile again? Synopsis Tsubomi and Itsuki are studying for a maths test later on that day at school, but suddenly, the other side of the classroom bursts in laughter, and Hanae comes over, who is laughing uncontrollably. Hanae explains that Hinata was telling her jokes again, and they hear Hinata crack another joke, which makes everyone laugh, and Tsubomi and Itsuki laugh as well. Just then, everyone hears a book shut loudly, and they all look over at the girl sitting behind Tsubomi. The girl looked furious, and stood up. Tsubomi asked who that girl was, and Hanae said that the girl was Ishikawa Rin, who was said to have a heart of stone. Rin walked over to Hinata and asked her if she would stop joking around, since everyone needed to study for a maths test. Hinata happily refused, saying that maths tests were full of depression, and everyone needed to cheer up. Hinata then cracked another joke, making everyone laugh, but suddenly, Rin lost her temper and began shouting. She shouted that Hinata needed to stop being stupid and actually be serious for once. There was sudden silence. Just then, Akiyama-sensei entered the classroom and said that she heard everything. She began scolding Rin, and Hanae wrapped her arm around Hinata and told her to not listen to Rin. But Hinata said that she'll never smile again, leaving Hanae shocked. Itsuki then looked over at her younger sister, and was worried about her. But she was shocked to find a tear on Hinata's cheek. Tsubomi, who also saw the tear, wanted to help Hinata, and Itsuki said that she didn't know how to help her. After school that day, Hanae, Hinata, Tsubomi and Itsuki were leaving the school grounds, when Akiyama-sensei ran up to them. She asked if Hinata was alright, and Hinata said that she was. Itsuki held Hinata's hand, and said that Hinata just needed time. As Hinata agreed, she couldn't help feeling that something was sliding off her finger, but she couldn't tell what, though. They walked to Minako's elementary school, and Minako ran out to greet them, but she noticed that Hinata was looking upset. Minako asked what happened, and Akiyama-sensei said that she just had a bad day at school. Minako was clever, and knew that something else had happened, but didn't say anything. They walked to the Taiyo Garden, where Ayano, Rina, Yuri and Erika were waiting with Kaoruko. They all noticed that Hinata was upset, and so they wondered if she was alright. Itsuki walked back outside, with Potpourri following her. Itsuki asked why Potpourri was following her, even though they weren't partners any more. Potpourri replied that she and Itsuki are friends, and they always will be. Itsuki thanked her, and pulled out something from her pocket. Potpourri was shocked to find Hinata's Heart Ring! Itsuki said that Hinata cannot transform for now. She just needed some time. Meanwhile, Hajar and Marudeva were playing cards, and Hajar won. He said that it was his turn to go out and fight the Pretty Cure, and after he disappeared, Marudeva said that Hajar was definitely going to fail. Hinata was sitting on a park bench, and watched children play. She wanted to know how to be happy again, and was upset. Unbeknownst to her, Rin was eavesdropping on her behind a tree, and realised that it was a mistake to stop Hinata from smiling. She ran to the Hanasaki Flower Shop and bought a gardenia, hoping it would help Hinata. As she ran back, she began to think that Hinata may never smile again, and Rin knew that she had made a terrible mistake. Suddenly, Hajar appeared and looked at Rin's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with the gardenia, and it turned into a Desertrian. Hinata saw it, and prepared to transform, but realised with a shock that she didn't have her Heart Ring. She realised that when Itsuki was holding her hand, she must have slid it off her finger. This made Hinata upset. Suddenly, a puddle of water appeared under the Desertrian, and it began to spin rapidly. Hinata instantly knew that Cure Ocean was behind this, and she saw the other Cures. Cure Ocean was spinning her Mirage Wand, and Cure Rose was waving madly at her. Hinata smiled, and picked up the crystal sphere with Rin encased inside of it. Hinata shouted that happiness was an emotion that keeps everyone in a good spirit. She explained that true smiles can make people cuter, because they were truly happy. Cure Sunshine threw Hinata her Heart Ring, and Hinata caught it, and with help from Potpourri, she transformed into Cure Sunburst. Cure Sunburst then transformed into Sunflower Sunburst, and the HeartCatch Mirage appeared. Sunflower Sunburst pressed the yellow button, and performed her new attack, "Sunflower Shining". The other Cures transformed into their Flower Forms, and they all performed Sparkle Explosion", and purified the Desertrian. The Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower, and reunited with the crystal sphere, which then turned back into Rin, who was unconscious. Hajar disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Rin woke up, and apologised to Hinata, but realised that the gardenia was destroyed. Rin was upset, but Hinata smiled and said that there were plenty of gardenias in the world. Rin apologised again for being mean to Hinata, and said that she didn't know the first thing about happiness, but Hinata said that she would be glad to teach her. While Hinata was talking to Rin, Itsuki watched her, happy that her younger sister was back to normal again. Major Events * Ishikawa Rin makes her first appearance. * Sunflower Sunburst performs Sunflower Shining for the first time. * The thirty-first Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hajar * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Ishikawa Rin * Akiyama-sensei * Hanasaki Kaoruko Trivia * The opening card features Cure Moonbeam in honour of her birthday, October 15. * The opening contains more previews for the upcoming movie, HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn: The Legend of the Dancing Maiden!, that is set to be released on October 20, 2017. * In this episode, the girls' winter clothes made their debut, while their summer uniforms switch back to their winter uniforms. Gallery Shocked Potpourri Sad Itsuki.jpg|Potpourri is shocked that Itsuki has Hinata's Heart Ring HeartCatch Pretty Cure -28.jpg|Cure Sunshine after Cure Sunburst's transformation Itsuki happy.jpg|Itsuki is happy that Hinata is back to her old self Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures